1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiple structure protector made of paper formed with at least two blanks, making up the internal or external surfaces of the protector, and assembled as a three-dimensional body by means of gluing flaps provided where required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Styrofoam is normally used to protect objects from shock, as can be seen, for example, in the packaging materials used for electronic goods. However, resinous protectors, such as molded products made of styrol, etc., or vacuum forming products made of vinyl chloride, etc., while readily allowing the formation of concavities to accommodate electronic goods or other objects, present problems in their disposal after use.
That is, first there is the problem of the immense quantities to be disposed of and, secondly, since resin does not decompose and must be incinerated, there is the problem of its adverse effect on the environment. A third problem is the waste of resources, as such protectors, which are produced by processing petroleum based raw materials, become useless once the protected object is sold.
However, that does not mean that there are no protectors which are made of substitute materials; for example, there are those made of paper material and molded to form required shapes and used to accommodate fruits or other products. However, such paper protectors are molded on cutting the paper material to form paper clay. Consequently, being easily damaged and presenting the risk of intrusion into the contained object of pulverized paper fibers, which are generated in large quantities, such protectors are not appropriate for objects such as electronic goods or precision instruments. Moreover, they also have the disadvantage of an unsightly appearance that does not match the object.